What happened at the Ministry?
by andromeda-steele
Summary: We all know what happened with Harry and his friends during book 6, but what happened at the Ministry?


WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS, BUT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC?

1976::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joseph White sat at his desk in England. What a week┘he thought as he sighed. All this week weird happenings had been going on. Destructions by weather storms, Prewett and Macmillan murders, and break ins to government buildings but nothing found missing. Not to mention the dead people turning up left, right, sideways, upside-down, and any other way possible.

⌠The Minister of Magic is requesting a meeting with Minister White immediately. Please respond quickly.■ A portrait of an ugly old man said behind the desk. The minister sighed. Just what I need, the crazy wizard minister┘

⌠Yes, yes if I must┘■ the minister said wearily as he sat straight in his chair.

A great burst of green light filled the room as an incredibly short man stepped out of the fireplace.

⌠Hello Mr. Minister, how do you do?■ Without waiting for a response, the minister went on. ⌠I hate to be the bearer of bad news but┘well, I don▓t really know how to explain it but┘Minister, we are in war.■

This last statement got Minister White▓s attention. ⌠War?! Oh but dear minister, surely you are over exaggerating!■

⌠I am sorry to say I am not, sir. You-know-who, the wizard I told you about a few months ago, he is killing the wizarding community! No matter what blood-type, if they stand up to him then its arrivederci to them! I▓ve lost half my aurors to the death eaters and you-know-who in the last three weeks!■ The tiny minister sighs deeply. ⌠And this week has just taken the warding population over the edge.■

⌠I take it your week has been bad as well,■ Minister White asks.

⌠My dear Minister, we▓ve been having the same one! Fabian and Gideon Prewett▓s death, Arnold Macmillan▓s death, destructions in towns all over the country, people dieing all around!■

Joseph sighs, yet again, and says, ⌠You forgot break-ins into government buildings┘■

The minister of magic looked uncomfortable at this news. ⌠Oh, er, yes, didn▓t mean to worry you all by that but, ah, we got a tip-off that death-eaters were going to wreak havoc again┘turned out it was false information┘■

⌠THAT WAS YOU! IT WAS YOUR FAULT I ALMOST LOST MY JOB BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT IT WAS ME WHO BROKE IN?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!■

⌠I▓m most sorry sir but I▒m not┘■

⌠Thank you for informing me about your so called war you are now in, but if you are done I think you should leave now.■

⌠I, ah, also wanted to give you a warning┘I am soon to be replaced, I am sure of it┘there is a slight chance that the new minister may be placed under the imperious curse and forced to do he-who-must-not-be-named▓s bidding. If you realize something different with the new minister, I suggest you tell your new secretary, Potter.■

⌠What? Why would I tell him?■

⌠He is an auror from the ministry of magic here to keep you and your staff safe.■ The minister of magic said simply.

White didn▓t know what to say to this so he simply said, ⌠┘okay┘■

⌠Now, I really must go┘problems at the ministry┘I probably won▓t be seeing you later.■ With that last note, the minister of magic vanished into thin air.

⌠Great. Just wonderful.■

June 1997:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The prime minister, though a different one from twenty years ago, sat at his desk and sighed. What a week, when a voice was heard from behind him.

⌠To the prime minister of muggles. Urgent we meet. Kindly respond immediately. Sincerely Fudge.■

⌠Er┘listen, this isn▓t a good time for me┘I▓m waiting for a telephone call, you see, from the President of-■

⌠That can be rearranged.■

⌠But I really rather was hoping to speak-■

⌠We shall arrange for the President to forget to call. He will telephone tomorrow night instead. Kindly respond immediately to Fudge.■

⌠I┘oh┘very well. Yes, I▓ll see Fudge.■

⌠Ah┘Prime Minister. Good to see you again.■ Cornelius Fudge said.

⌠How can I help you?■

⌠Difficult to know where to begin. What a week, what a week┘■

Cornelius Fudge went on to tell the Prime Minister that they had been having the same exact week as him. He also told him that he-who-must-not-be-named had returned.

⌠Back? When you say ▒back▓┘he▓s alive? I mean-■

⌠Yes, he▓s alive. That is- I don▓t know- is a man alive if he can▓t be killed? We are at war.■

⌠Surely that▓s an overstatement?■

⌠He-who-must-not-be-named has now been joined by his followers who broke out of Azkaban.■

⌠Now see here, Fudge- you▓ve got to do something! It▓s your job as Minister of Magic!■

⌠My dear Prime Minister, you can▓t honestly believe I▓m still Minister of Magic after this? I was sacked three days ago!■

⌠To the Prime Minister of Muggles. Requesting a meeting. Urgent. Kindly respond immediately. Rufus Scrimgeour, minister of magic.■

⌠Yes, yes, fine.■

⌠How do you do? Fudge told you everything?■

⌠Er- yes.■

⌠I will keep you posted of developments, Prime Minister-or at least I▓ll send Fudge here. He has consented to stay on in an advisory capacity.■

Prime Minister burst out, ⌠But you▓re wizards! You can do magic! Surely you can sort out- well- anything!■

⌠The trouble is, the other side can do magic too, Prime Minister.■

Ministry of Magic::::

⌠Well, Fudge, I think we have a mighty big job to do.■ said Scrimgeour.

⌠I quite agree.■ They both looked sadly at the ministry of magic entrance where everyone was running around hectically.

Scrimgeour takes a deep breath and shouts, ⌠QUIET!■

The whole ministry stops what they are doing and look at the Minister.

⌠WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A STAFF MEETING AND JOB REARRANGEMENT MEETING NOW IN THE TOP LEVEL MEETING ROOM.■

All at once the ministry officials start to head to the lifts, except a few who simply took the easy way and apparated into the meeting room.

⌠Well that went quite well, don▓t you think Fudge?■ Scrimgeour asked Fudge smiling broadly at himself.

Fudge however had a worried look on his face. ⌠Minister, you do realize you just invited suspected death-eaters to a meeting on what to do to stop you-know-who, don▓t you?■

Scrimgeour▓s smile quickly faded. ⌠Oh no. You know, Fudge, I▓m glad you volunteered to help me.■

Fudge grimaced. ⌠No problem┘Minister.■

Top level meeting room::::::::

Once Scrimgeour and Fudge finally got up to the meeting room, the whole area was hysteria once again.

Fudge put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. The whole area came to attention and looked at Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour, for once, looked worried. ⌠Ah┘good morning everyone?■ The ministry workers just stared. ⌠I think for now I am just going to need those of you who are working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Misuse of muggle artifacts office, and those of you who work with me as support staff.

Almost everyone left except about fifty workers, including Arthur Weasley.

⌠Alright everyone, I▓m going to give everyone of you a different job. You may not all be happy about it, but with the newly returned dark lord, we need all the help we can get┘■

Two months later:  
Ministry of Magic::::: Auror office

⌠Alright,■ said Dawlish, the new head auror. ⌠According to Scrimgeour, I▓m supposed to split you all into groups of who▓s stationed where. I want you, you, you, you, and┘you to be stationed all around England. I want you, you, you, and you to be stationed in the big wizarding cities. You, you, you, you, and you are to go where ever we have hints of Voldemort being. You,you, you, you, and you are to be in Hogsmeade to protect Hogwarts.■ Each time he said ▒you▓ he pointed to a different auror.

Two months later:  
Ministry of Magic:::: Minister▓s office

⌠Scrimgeour, I don▓t think it is in our best interest to try to get Dumbledore to tell us where he is going or what he is doing. Its his own business!■

⌠Oh, yes, of course it▓s his own business, but that doesn▓t mean he should be leaving his school that needs protection! What could be so important that he had to leave his school, without telling anyone where he is going, and putting his school in danger?!■

⌠Is there anything that Dumbledore does that isn▓t important?■ asked Fudge pointedly looking at the Minister, daring Scrimgeour to prove him wrong.

December 25, 1996:  
Ministry of Magic:  
Minister▓s Staff Office:::::::

⌠Weasley! Come with me! We▓re going to pay your family a visit for the holidays!■ Scrimgeour shouts down the hall to Percy Weasley.

So thrilled that the Minister was talking to him personally, Percy ran down the hall to meet him.

⌠If I may ask Minister, why are we going to see my family?■

Scrimgeour smiled. ⌠They have Harry Potter, and I need to have a chat with him.

January 3, 1996 Ministry of Magic:  
Minister▓s office:::::::::::

⌠So┘how did the talk with Mr. Potter go?■ asked a smug Fudge as he say Scrimgeour walk in with a grumpy look on his face.

⌠Oh, shut it.■

THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC DID NOT GET ALONG WELL WITH SCRIMGEOUR AS MINISTER. VOLDEMORT AND HIS ARMY ATTACKED AGAIN, RIGHT UNDER THEIR NOSES. THE MINISTER TRIED TO HAVE MORE TALKS WITH HARRY POTTER, BUT DUMBLEDORE WROTE A RESTRAINING ORDER BETWEEN SCRIMGEOUR AND HARRY. (This was not mentioned on the book.) 


End file.
